firefoxccmodsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rebel Corvettes
Corellian corvette Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: Hunt-Amplify all the systems Description: Corvette of fast patrol armed with eight cannons laser. Designed to destroy fighters and bombers. The engines are extremely powerful, allowing him to escape of any combat that could not win. Corellian Corvette Modificated Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Baterias laser Abilities: Hunt-Amplify all the systems Description: Light star ship, whereas the original Corelian Corvette was lacking armament, C.E.C constructed this one with more cannons and better defenses. As its minor sister keeps on being provided with a few exceptional rapid propellents. Corellian Gunboat Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Missiles, antifighter laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to engines-Barrage Description: Gunboat of fast patrol armed with two laser cannons and four concussion missiles launchers. The enormous potency of his armament of missiles can damage ships even with thier shields activated. CC7700 Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, laser guns Abilities: Generate interdictor field-Missile jamming Description: Since it was designed principally as platform of a gravity projector it is provided with a light armament for what his function during the battle is to avoid that the hostile leakage avoiding simultaneously to enter combat. This ship is strange and very valuable inside the fleet of the Alliance for what his location and number are a secret high place. Marauder Corvette Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Advanced missiles, laser guns Abilities: All power to engines-Concentrate maximun fire Description: Light corvette usually used as ship of escort in the whole galaxy, it can be seen in multiple edicts from the Pirates to the Separatists during the Clone Wars. Although armed well for its size it is not a rival for bigger ships. Sacheen corvette Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to engines-All power to weapons Description: The Sacheen Corvette is an on the halfway ship with a frigate but with a more proper design of a gunship. This ship is considered to be the rival of the shipyards Corellians and is provided with an armament capable of destroying all kinds of fighters and of facing corvettes and frigates. Also between his big virtues they emphasize an exceptional speed for his size. Ferret patrol ship Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, laser guns, advanced missiles Abilities: All power to engines-Deploy sensor Description: Designed as ship of reconaissance the automated explorer Ferret is a ship of big worth in its class created with materials that limit his detection and with a few powerful engines it can fulfill a big variety of tasks of recon. Likewise it is armed by a few twin missle launchers and a few light laser cannons. Ranger gunboat Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Turbolaser, antifighter laser guns, advanced missiles Abilities: All power to engines-Lanzar salva Description: This is the Gunboat of the most modern rebel design, with the anti-fighter batteries more powerful and modern together with powerful missile launchers this ship represents the terror of any hostile fighter. Agrave Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: All power to engines-All power to weapons Description: Light corvette of exploration equipped with an armament simple but promoted by a few highly powerful engines for what it is ideal for missions of exploration and rapid interceptions of the enemy. Rebel Bulk cruiser Hyper space speed: Slow Weapons: Laser guns, antifighter laser guns, ion guns, turbolaser, missiles Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to shields Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter type: X wing, Y wing Description: Constructed by the coorporación Rendilli it is a question of a ship designed to substituting the popular battleship designed by the same company during the old republic without losing his best characteristics like they are his discharge it appraises of shot. Rendilli Dreadnought Hyper space speed: Slow Weapons: Turbolaser, laser guns Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 12 Fighter type: X wing Description: The Armoured Cruise of 600 meters long represented the spinal column of the ancient republic and it is still possible to see her in multiple zones, similar the model Imperial is used by multiple edicts like Rebels and Pirates, he is armed by eight batteries turbolaser and four anti-fighter batteries. It is not necessary to subestimate his armament, with his batteries turbolaser placed in line on both sides and his aptitude to recharge rapidly they do of the Battleship a fearsome ship in combats at short distance. Regrettably his high necessary crew makes it excessively expensive. Categoría:Space Corvettes